prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tim Storm
| birth_place = Pine Bluff, Arkansas, USA | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = 2000 | retired = }} Tim Scoggins (May 1, 1965) is an American professional wrestler better known by the ring name Tim Storm. He has worked primarily across the central and southern United States wrestling territories. Storm currently works for the National Wrestling Alliance where he is a two-time former NWA North American Heavyweight Champion and a former NWA World Heavyweight Champion. Career Professional Championship Wrestling (2003-2008) Storm wrestled three years for the Texas-based wrestling promotion Professional Championship Wrestling (PCW) from 2003-2008. During his time in PCW, Storm wrestled as one-half of the team called The Dark Circle with Apocalypse. With Apocalypse, Storm won the PCW Tag Team Championship during his first month of wrestling in the promotion. The Dark Circle won the tag titles from The Keg Brothers (Duffy & Ruffy) on May 10, 2003. Afterwards, during the course of 2003, 2004 and 2006, Storm saw action in singles and tag team competition, wrestling his last PCW match on January 5, 2008 in a Texas Tornado tag team match at PCW Full Throttle against the team of Action Jackson and Franco D'Angelo. Traditional Championship Wrestling (2010-2015) In 2010, Storm began working for the Arkansas-based company Traditional Championship Wrestling (TCW). He joined forces once more with his former partner Apocalypse, wrestling again as The Dark Circle. Together, they held the TCW Tag Team Championships during the months of June through August. Storm challenged for the TCW International Heavyweight Championship on August 20 in a losing effort to the champion Jeff Jett at TCW Back To School Bash. On August 21, Storm wrestled a series of three matches (being his last for the 2010 year) at TCW Throwdown In The Downtown IV including a tag team title match, and two consecutive singles matches, winning all three. Storm returned to TCW on April 7, 2012, wrestling at TCW Fort City Showdown successfully defending the TCW International Heavyweight Championship in a Lumberjack match against Killer Nikels. On May 5, Storm again won his second title defense against TCW Bash At The Bluff against "Mr. Saturday Night" Michael Barry. At TCW Summer Inferno on June 2, Storm teamed with The Giant Titan beat The Bradford Family (Boink The Clown and Killer Nikels). He went on to wrestle a singles match that same night against Shane Williams in a losing effort. Storm later faced Williams again at TCW Freedom Wrestlefest on July 4 for the TCW International Heavyweight Championship, in a successful title defense. On August 11, Storm loss the title to Williams at TCW Back To School Bash 3. During the rest of August up until September, Storm won a string of singles matches before losing to Shane Williams on the September 15 edition of the TCW TV taping. On October 20, Storm won a match against The Giant Titan at TCW Battle Of Bryant, before competing in a successful tag match with Scott Steiner against the team of Generation Perfection (Alan Steel and Michael Barry). On December 8, Storm won the International Heavyweight Championship from Shane Williams at TCW Holiday Homecoming 2, winning his title defense in the following match against John Omari. This would be his last match for the 2012 year with TCW. On May 2, 2015, Storm, putting the TCW title on the line, defeated NWA Mid-South Heavyweight Champion Gaylon Summers by forfeit in a title unification match in Dyersburg, Tennessee to unify both championships and retire the TCW title. Independent Circuit (2011) On May 1, 2011, Storm competed in a semi-final match at the Inaugural Germanfest Wringenmiesterschaft Tournament for the Indy World Championship. He won his semi-final match against Jason Jones before going on to face Jeremy Young. Finally, Storm defeated Kahagas in the final tournament match, winning the Indy World Championship. National Wrestling Alliance (2011-present) Beginning in May 2011, Storm worked for the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) and its various promotions. On June 11, Storm won the NWA Oklahoma Heavyweight Championship from Michael Faith. He challenged unsuccessfully for the NWA Houston Heavyweight Championship against the champion Scot Summers on July 8 at NWA Houston Independence Explosion III. On October 27, 2014, Storm defeated NWA North American Champion Byron Wilcott to win the title at an NWA Main Event Wrestling show in Sherman, Texas. He defended the title for six months before dropping it to NWA National Heavyweight Champion Jax Dane in a title vs. title match on April 12, 2015 in Las Vegas, Nevada. Storm went on to win the NWA Mid-South Heavyweight title from Gaylon Summers by forfeit on May 2, 2015 (as noted above), but that reign was short-lived as Rob Conway defeated Storm for the title on June 20, 2015 in Dyersburg. On July 17, 2015 in Sherman, Texas, Storm regained the NWA North American Heavyweight Championship when he defeated Andy Anderson in a tournament final for the title, which had been vacated on May 28 when previous champion Dane was injured. On July 16, 2016 in Pavo, Georgia, Storm's second North American title reign ended when Tyson Dean defeated him for the belt. On October 21, 2016, Storm defeated Jax Dane at an NWA Texoma event in Sherman, Texas to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, ending Dane's 14-month reign with the title and marking Storm's first reign with the title, as well as making Storm the oldest wrestler to hold the championship at the time of his title win at age 51, edging previous record holder Lou Thesz (who was 49 years, 8 months old when he lost the title to Gene Kiniski on January 7, 1966). Storm would hold the World Championship for over 400 days with multiple defenses before losing it to Nick Aldis. Texas Stampede Wrestling (2012) Storm worked in events involving Texas Stampede Wrestling beginning on January 28, at TSW One More Time in a successful tag team match with Apocalypse against the International Playa's Club (C-Diddy and Jared Steele). He wrestled again at TSW Spring Fling on March 31 against Mike Foxx and Action Jackson in a losing triple threat match. On April 14, Storm wrestled at TSW Knuckle Up against Mike Foxx in a (special referee Action Jackson) GWT Indy World Title match, winning against Foxx by DQ. At that same event he defeated Boink the Clown in a consecutive title defense. On June 16, at TSW Tru-Life Playaz Ball, Storm wrestled and loss to Bobby Lambert. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Perfect Storm'' (Swinging Side Slam) *'Signature moves' **Powerslam **Neckbreaker **Big Boot *'Nicknames' **"Big" **"Grim Reaper" Championships and accomplishments *'on the Independent Circuit' **Independent World Championship *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NWA Full Throttle Action (NWA FTA) Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Main Event Television Championship (1 time) **NWA Oklahoma Texoma Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Professional Championship Wrestling' **PCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) (with Apocalypse) *'Christian Wrestling Federation' **CWF Champions Cup (2012) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranked 449 on the 2009 PWI Wrestlers List of 500 **Ranked 202 on the 2011 PWI Wrestlers List of 500 **Ranked 340 on the 2012 PWI Wrestlers List of 500 *'Traditional Championship Wrestling' **TCW Heavyweight Championship (4 times) **TCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Apocalypse (1) and Matt Riviera (1) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Profile Category:1965 births Category:2000 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Arkansas wrestlers Category:Christian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Insane Hardcore Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance current roster Category:NWA Houston alumni Category:NWA Lone Star alumni Category:NWA Oklahoma alumni Category:NWA Southwest alumni Category:NWA Texas Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Texoma alumni Category:Professional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Traditional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Championship Wrestling (Europe) alumni Category:Living people Category:Iconic Heroes Of Wrestling Excellence alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:NWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:NWA Mid-South alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Lions Pride Sports alumni